


Was Mexico Worth It???

by Soapnanny



Category: Big Brother - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapnanny/pseuds/Soapnanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's infamous birthday trip to Mexico upset so many people but he never dreamed Frankie would react this way... Did he lose him forever??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Mexico Worth It???

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I promise I'm not hating on Zach! I've had these ideas in my head for a while now and was too scared to write about it. Just make sure to read til the end.. No matter how difficult it is!

Zach was doing what he loved most, acting like a fool to entertain his fans. What he didn't realize at the time though, was that the long lasting consequences of this weekend just might be the most devastating event of his life: the loss of his soul mate. 

72 hours earlier

Zach was so excited for his birthday trip to Mexico, this amazing resort was gifting this huge birthday package deal to him and he was pumped! He had big plans to act like a crazy person and he was really excited to see the reactions of his favorite fans, his Zacharoos! 

He had already had an amazing time last weekend and early this week with his love, Frankie and knew he'd see him again soon. The hardest part of being in a relationship with Frankie was the fact that Frankie was never in the same place very long. With a very demanding budding career in the lime light, he was always pulled in several directions but Zach knew his favorite place to be was in Zach's arms. 

It didn't help things that Zach was still very much in the closet with his family and most of his friends. A good portion of his and Frankie's fans knew exactly what was going on between the two of them, even though neither of them have publicly announced their relationship is anything more than a best friendship. These fans are pretty good at figuring everything out with nothing but emojis and random favorites or pictures. It's crazy to Zach how much they can be inside of his head and know exactly what he's thinking, especially when he's looking at Frankie and has huge heart eyes that can be seen from anywhere. 

Zach was always trying to distract the fans into thinking he wasn't into guys or that Frankie was just his best bro. He just wasn't ready to go through the huge deal of coming out to his family, friends and an ever demanding fandom. Although he was pretty sure a huge part of his fans would be so relieved to finally know the truth about them and they'd be thrilled that they are together! 

Zach knew that Frankie wasn't a fan of the lies. All the games on YouNow, the suggestive comments towards women and then the fact that he always played the platonic card towards Frankie. Zach actually felt really bad about hurting Frankie's feelings and he did know that he loved him, but things had to be like this for now.

Zach had mentioned to Frankie his plan to have a college friend named Molly come with him to relax in Mexico, but Frankie didn't seem phased. Zach always admired the certainty that Frankie showed when it came to their relationship. He knew exactly what they were and where they would end up in the future. This is why Zach thought his plans to lead the fans on would be alright in the end. It was all a game, it was a big 72 hour play, a production put on by Zach, his friend and the resort staff! Boy, did that backfire...

The second Zach got into Mexico the snapchat stories started. He snapped the airport, the hotel room and the private balcony pool. He purposely didn't show Molly's face because he thought it would be amazing to keep them all guessing. He knew Frankie was busy all week doing lots of random things for work, so he didn't worry about annoying him. They had already spoken at the airport that morning, Frankie had sang happy birthday again and professed his undying love once more. That was the best feeling Zach had ever experienced. He sure loved that man with his everything. 

However in that hotel room there was no sign of Frankie, no sign that Zach was in love with a man at all. All the snappers could see was a lost soul trying to make light of a deep emotional connection they all knew he shared with Frankie. Pretty soon after it all began, things escalated and so did the alcohol consumption. Before anyone knew what was happening the old memories of him and Molly getting drunk and hooking up in college, became the reality. 

Zach woke up Thursday morning with a huge hangover and a naked girl in his bed. Now, he made sure when booking the trip that they were giving him two bedrooms, so now with Molly beside him with no clothes on, Zach had nothing but regret in his stomach. What happened?! Did he really black out? Did they have sex? 

Molly woke up all giggles and seemed to have no issues with their hookup, but then again Molly had nothing to lose. This is what she does and for her lifestyle there's nothing wrong with that. Zach's life on the other hand was not suited for this. What was he going to do? What about Frankie?? 

Zach looked at his own snapchat story from the night before and was disgusted. Did he really show thousands of people all of this garbage. The last snap was the worst, Molly on the bed with the camera saying vulgar things to Zach while he stripped his clothes down to his underwear and crawled up the bed. Zach went numb, it totally looked like they completely hooked up. Zach knew he needed to talk to Molly and figure out what really went down. 

Just then there was a snapchat notification from Frankie... 

It showed Frankie's beautiful face but he didn't look happy. His face was red and blotchy, his eyes had tears in them and his smile was drowning. It was a video. The audio started and Zach couldn't comprehend what he heard the first time and had to replay it.   
"How could you do this to me??"

Right away Zach started sending Frankie snaps, one after another.. "NOTHING happened" "I would never" "please talk to me" ... But nothing went through because Frankie had unfriended him so it just said "pending" on his snaps.

At that moment Zach had no idea what to do next. Did he send Molly home? Did he go home early? He decided to just ride it out and enjoy his time there, but cut down on the snapchat stories.

The majority of the next two days he spent eating the delicious food. Singing songs on snapchat, swimming and making videos with Jesus, the butler. Molly was along for the ride and would do silly snaps of her laughing after all, her and Zach were friends. Nothing was as bad as the first night, Zach made sure of it. 

When it was time to go home Zach was sad to be leaving but also excited to get home and return to his life that he loved. He would get online and see how everyone missed him, tell them how fun it was to make those snaps for them and figure out a way to make it all up to Frankie, but he wasn't all that worried. 

Zach got to the airport on U.S. Soil and turned his phone off of airplane mode when immediately his notifications were blowing up. Not only had old texts from his birthday gone through but too many twitter mentions to count. He scrolled through quickly and it seemed that everyone was upset with him. But why would they be mad? Hadn't his stunt in Mexico been funny though? Zach was completely confused, so he decided to try to text Frankie to see if he had cooled down.

Usually when the two of them fight it's a few days later when one of them apologizes and then it's like nothing ever happened, but this wasn't like that. Zach spent the next two hours after getting home, trying to get ahold of Frankie. He sent tweets, DMs, text messages and phone calls that turned into voicemails. Zach didn't know what was going on but apparently Frankie was ignoring him and to Zach, that was the worse torture ever.

Zach's family wanted to hear all about Mexico, Molly had sent texts thanking him for the fun time, Logan and Erik has sent messages of congrats for a successful mission but Zach wanted none of it. He went into his bedroom and called the one person besides Frankie that knew the real him. The one friend that knew the whole truth and still loved him: AJ. 

Talking to AJ was the place he felt the safest. He could freely gush about Frankie or panic that something was wrong. He was the closest to Frankie because AJ had become almost another layer of Frankie's friends, which their fans called "The Fish" . He understood the connection Zach and Frankie shared and he saw nothing wrong with it. He's also the only person Zach has openly come out to, besides Frankie. 

AJ: Hey buddy.. I knew this call was coming.. How are you?

Zach: what's going on, AJ!?! Does everyone hate me now? 

AJ: I wouldn't say everyone, but a lot of them are mad.. Yes.

Zach: What about Frankie? He won't answer my calls.

AJ: He thinks you cheated on him, you didn't right?! Could you really be that big of an idiot?!

Zach: Shit.. No, I mean yes.. Kinda? Maybe? 

AJ: what kind of answer is that?! You better have a better answer for Frankie! Why would you do that?! You know that you probably ruined everything, right?!

Zach: Stop, man! Chill! I don't remember anything from that night. I woke up with Molly beside me with no clothes on. I looked at the snaps and I know why he thinks that but Molly says we didn't have sex. We fooled around a little bit she says, but no sex.

AJ: Well depending on how exclusive you and Frankie were, he may still think you cheated. What did she say you did?

Zach: I guess I went down on her and she gave me head. That's all..

AJ: Well, if I was your secret boyfriend and you wouldn't come out and tell the world you loved me by you could take your college fuck buddy to an exotic resort and eat her out... I'd dump you for sure.

Zach: AJ!! This is not what I want to hear. I need you to give me ideas on how to get Frankie back.. I love him, so much. How do I fix this?!

AJ: Good luck buddy, I'm here for you. You're gonna need it. You know, you may have to come to NY to get ahold of him.

Zach: I know, I think I'm just gonna book a ticket if I don't get ahold of him tonight. 

 

Zach didn't know what he should do next. Does he just pretend everything is okay on his YouNow? He decided he should just go golfing for a while, think things through. 

After golfing for a couple hours and telling his parents he didn't feel like going out took dinner, Zach logged into his YouNow and was completely shocked. He had lost thousands of fans and his big invested fans that gave him lots of tips and bars on a daily basis seem to be very upset and posting on his wall that they are done with him. So not only is he losing his boyfriend probably, but now his source of income and popularity will be reduced because of this "plan" for attention. How could he really be this stupid? 

Zach tries to call Frankie 10 more times that night and on the last call he hears the ringing tone end and then nothing. No dial tone, no voicemail greeting, he just heard breathing. 

Zach: Frankie?? Is it you?

Frankie: What do you want? You need to stop calling me, Zach. 

Zach: How can I stop when I know you're mad. Look, I'm so sorry if I made you sad or angry.. I'm sorry.

Frankie: Did you have fun fucking with your fan's heads and my heart? Did you have a good time with that girl in your bed!?

Zach: Stop! I didn't sleep with her. I got really drunk and can't remember what all happened to be honest but I know I didn't sleep with her. 

Frankie: how do you know, then? 

Zach: Because I asked her the next day and she has no reason to lie. I'm the one with the love of my life to lose, not her. 

Frankie: You have one chance to tell me everything that happened between you two, and one chance only. 

Zach: She said we made out and fooled around but didn't have sex. I was so drunk Frankie. I was depressed because there I was in paradise and I couldn't be there with you. You are the one that I want, always Frankie. 

Frankie: What kind of fooling around Zach? Mouths or fingers?

Zach: Mouths

Frankie: You or her?

Zach: Both.

Frankie: Goodbye Zach.

Zach: NO!! Frankie! Wait! Just wait, please!?!! You have to give me another chance! I promise you if I were sober than night, nothing would've happened. You are the only one I want to do that to. Please baby, just believe me. 

Frankie: You had your tongue in someone else's body. You took a friend who used to be your fuck buddy, which I didn't know by the way...Thank you fans for finding that out. Took her on a romantic getaway to fuck with the minds and hearts of the people that have done NOTHING but love and support you for over a year. That is SICK and twisted. I want you to delete my number, unfollow me from social media and never talk to me again. 

 

Present day.. 

It's been a week since Frankie has stopped talking to Zach and he feels like he's going to go insane. Frankie has unfollowed him on Twitter, Instagram, vine, and of course snapchat. He has taken himself out of every group text he shared with Zach and everything. Zach hasn't tried to text him more than just once to say that he loves him, but he's pretty certain his number is blocked. Zach can't eat, he can't sleep and has no desire to live stream.

He went live on YouNow the day after he got home and just continued to get more disappointing news one after another of people unfollowing and being utterly finished with him. Today though, Zach needed to go live once and for all. He had the conversation with his mom, dad and close friends the night before. Explained everything that happened with Molly and where he stood in his heart with Frankie. He was ready to do it publicly. If Frankie still wanted nothing to do with him after this, well at least he won't have to live a closeted life anymore. Having to lose the love of your life is a tough enough lesson that you need to just be you! 

After he logged in and started chatting just small talk with the few devoted fans that were in the chat, Zach decided to put out a tweet to generate more viewers.

@Ranceypants Hey guys! I'm going live finally telling the truth! Will someone tell @frankiejgrande @arianagrande @joangrande to watch!? Please!?! [younow link]

 

He waited for about ten minutes while the number count of viewers continued to rise. Once it got to around 900 viewers, Zach decided it was time. Even if Frankie wasn't watching, he knew one of his fans would record and screen cap.

Zach: Okay! Hey guys! So I know most of you are done with me, hate me, whatever. I'm sorry for making you mad, but whatever. Hate me, I don't care. There are only three people that are hopefully watching this that I care about hurting.

Ariana, I need to tell you that I've appreciated you since the first day Frankie told me about his sister whom he thought the world of. You have always been fiercely protective of your big brother but idolized him at the same time. You always believe in him and in return make him feel like he can do anything, which we know he can. You opened your small bubble of family and close friends to me with open arms even knowing that I had to be all secretive.. You are an amazing talent, a beautiful woman but most of all, the best sister and friend anyone could ever hope for. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you and hurt your best friend in the world but I hope that some day we can dance around the living room singing to show tunes again. I love you. 

Mama Grande, You are the strongest, most passionate and protective person I've ever met. You are so brilliant, I'm in awe of how your brain works almost daily. The way you know exactly what to do in every situation is just astounding, Thank you for raising such incredible children. For teaching them to be proud of who they are and instilling in them the Grande work ethic and dedication they both so greatly have. I want to apologize for making your boy cry. I know that when he hurts, you hurt and I'm sorry that I've been the reason why lately. I love your son with all my heart and would love to turn out to be your son-in-law someday..  
I love you. 

Franklin, Where to begin. Before I met you, I had no idea who I really was. Not only did you awaken a part of my sexuality I had been trying hide but you found the inner Zach. You helped me figure out who I want to be, what I want to contribute to the world. When I'm with you, I strive to be the best person I can be. Your smile and sunshine personality is so infectious that people are just drawn to you. You made my world a brighter place and you showed me true love. I'm so very sorry that I hurt you with my thoughts and actions. I would never try to cause you pain, ever. I know there's a chance that you're not watching this video and will never actually watch it, but I pray that you do. Let these words sink in when I say that I'm completely and totally in love with you, and I love you more than anything on the planet. I will do anything to prove to you that you are the one for me. YOU!!!! If you want to start over as friends, if you want a first date, or if you want to get married tomorrow...I will take you any way I can get. Please try to look passed the Zach Attack bravado you saw the other night and please try to remember that boy in your childhood bedroom all those months ago when I looked you in the eye and told you to show me how much you love me. I love you so much. Baby. 

To my fans, I love you guys too! Thank you for always standing up for me, no matter what mess I make. It's time to be truthful and tell you all that I'm Gay. I used to think I was straight and had some confusion about men. Then it turned out I thought I was Bi sexual because I wanted to be with Frankie and I figured it was great! But now, I'm officially coming out as being apart of a gay relationship, if he'll have me. I know there's a lot of gray on the Kinsey scale but I feel like if I labeled myself as Bi- then that means I can be attracted to women. However, to be honest with you all...All that matters to me is Frankie! I love that man more than anything and I would be the happiest man on earth if he forgave me and wanted to be together. I'm sorry for not being truthful earlier fam'. It's just so hard to be completely ready for a big step into the public while being different than what you're used to. It's scary to put your heart out on the line but it's even scarier not to. 

Anyway, I love you all and hope to chat soon. I'm gonna take a break on YouNow for a while and try to figure out what to do next.

Just a little reminder to you all. Never take advantage of your great love that rules your life, some people aren't as lucky and can't hang on to them. Bye fam!!

 

Ten minutes later.. 

Zach logged off of YouNow and decided to take a nap, or try at least.  
Suddenly his phone was ringing and he almost fell off the bed when he saw it was Frankie's face calling him. 

Zach: Hello?

Frankie: *sobbing noises* OMG Zach!! That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for my family. I do love you. I love you so much! 

Zach: Am I dreaming?! Are you sure? 

Frankie: Zach, I was SO close to washing my feelings away and never talking to you again but those words you said to my entire family. I want us to work, Zach! I want you so much, I really can't stand it right now. Just promise me that when we go on our honeymoon, we go to Costa Rica or Hawaii instead of Mexico??   
I love you, baby!

Zach decided that at that moment, the most terrifying and emotionally exhausting week of his life was worth it because now he has everything he's ever wanted. True love and an amazing supportive network of family and friends. 

Life was good!!


End file.
